pezfandomcom-20200213-history
List of dispensers
This is a list of dispenser models PEZ company brought, or licensed, out over the years. A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | R | S | T | U | V | W| Y | Z A *(The) Aardvark *Abby the Ugly Duckling *Ace Killer *ACME Rocket *Agnes *Admiral *Air spirit *Alex the lion *Alligator *Alpine boy *Anastasia *Animal (The Muppets) *Angel *Angel Blue *Anna (Frozen) *Annie *Andrew MacMoneybags III *Ant (Bugz) *Anthony Anderson *(The) Ant (Pink Panter) *Aral boy *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Arithmetic *Arizona Diamondbacks baseball *Arlene *Arwin *Army ranger *Ashley Tisdale *Asterix *Astro *Astronaut *Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) B *Baby (face) *Baby Bee *Bailey the Beluga Whale *Bagheera *Baloo *Bambi *Barbabeau *Barbabright *Barbamama *Barbapapa *Barbazoo *Barky Brown *Barney Bear *Barney Beetle *Barney Rubble *Bart Simpson *Baseball glove *Basketball *Batgirl *Batman (DC Comics) *Bat Man (Masked Rider) *Batting Eyelashes *Bear *Bee *Beetle *Bella *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Bendable Stem *Bert *Betsy Ross *Big Bird *Big Grin *Blue Cross Girls *Blinky Bill *Boba Fett *Bob the Builder *Bob Parr *Booska *Boston Scientific *Bomb (Angry Birds) *Bouncer Beagle *Boy *Bozo *BP boy *Brainy smurf *Branch (Trolls) *Breast Cancer Awareness *Bride *Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Brutus *Bubble Man *Buddy Bear *Buddy Bert *Bugs Bunny *Bullwinkle *Bumblebee (Transformers) *Bundesrat boy *Bundesrat girl *Bunny *Buzz Lightyear C *Camel *Candace *Candy Shooter *Captain *Captain America *Captain Hook *Casper *Cat *Centipede *Cinderella *Charlie Brown *Chewbacca *Chibimimi *Chicago Cubs baseball *Chick *Chicken Little *Chip *Chuck E Cheese *Chloe *Cloe *Clone trooper *Clown *Clown-in-Car *Clumsy Worm *Coaches whistle *Cockta truck *Cocoa Marsh *Columbus Clippers baseball *Comet *Connecticut Suns basketball *Construction worker *Cookie Monster *Cool *Cool Cat *Cow *Cowboy *Creature from the Black Lagoon *Crocodile *Crystal ball *Cute Dude *C3PO D *Daffy Duck *Daisy Duck *Daisy Lovers *Dalmatian pup *Daniel Boone *Darth Vader *Dash Parr *Dashiell (Incredible) *Dave the Minion *Death star *Deoxys *Dewey Duck *Diabolic *Diddy Kong *Dino *Diver *Doctor *Dog *Donald Duck *Donatello *Donkey *Donkey (Shrek) *Donkey Kong jr *Doodles *Dopey *Dororo Heicho *Dory *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Droopy Dog *Duck *Duke *Dumbo *Dusty Cropduster E *Easter Bunny *Easter egg *Ebay heart *Edward the Blue Engine *Eeyore *Elastigirl *El Chupacabra *Elephant *Elf *Elmo *Elsa (Frozen) *Emperor Palpatine *Engineer *Ernie *E T *Ewok F *Fao Schwartz Bear *Ferb *(Ogress) Fiona *Fireman *Fish Out of Water *Fishman *Fizz *The Flash *Florence Flutterfly *Fluttershy *Fly *Fly-saur *Foghorn Leghorn *Football *Football player *Fozzie Bear *Frankenstein *Fred Flintstone *Frog *FX G *Gachapin *Garfield *Gargamel *Gary the Snail *General Grievous *Getafix(Muselix) *Gilbert Bear *Giraffe *Girl *Giroro Gochou *Gloria the hippo *Golden Glow *Gonbe *Gonzo *Good-Natured Centipede *Goofy *Gordon the Big Express Engine *Gorilla *Grasshopper *Green Alien (Toy Story) *Green Hornet *Green Lantern *Groom *Gundam *Guy Diamond (Trolls) *Gyro Gearloose H *Handy Manny *Hamm (Toy Story) *Han Solo *Happy Ghost *Happy Henry *Harry Potter *Hattifattener *Hawk *Helen Parr *Hellhound *Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty & Bunny *He-saur *Henry Hawk *Henry the Green Engine *Herman the Verman Exterminater *Hip Bone *Hippo *Hockey puck *Homer Simpson *Huey Duck *(Incredible) Hulk I *Icee Bear *Ice Sue *Indian *Indian brave *Indian chief *Indian maiden *Inspector Clouseau *Irma Gobb *Iorn Man *I-saur J *Jack in the Box *Jack Jack (Incredible) *Jack Jack Parr *Jack Skellington *Jack Sprrow *Jade *Jade Bear *Jake *James the Red Engine *Jane (Tarzan) *Jango Fett *Japanese flag heart *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Jeffrey Bunny *Jerry * Jewel * Jessie (Toy Story) *Jiminy Cricket *Jirachi *Joker *Jumpin Jack *Jungle Jungo *Jungle Mission Survival Kit *Jun Mihara K *Kaa *Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kanegon *Kermit the Frog *Keroro Gunsou *King Louie *Kiss *Knight *Koala *Koffing *Koopa Trooper *Kuririn *Kururu Souchou *Kylo Ren *K9 L *Ladybug *Lamb *Lemon *Leonardo *Leonardo DaVinci *Lightning Mcqueen *Lil bad wolf *Lil lion *Lion *Lisa Simpson *Little My *Long Lola *Louie Duck *LSU Tigers baseball *Lucy *Luke Skywalker *Lumpy M *Maggie Simpson *Magic *Maharajah *Make-a-face *Marge Simpson *Mariner boy *Mario *Marty the zebra *Mary Poppins *Mater *Max *Maximilianpark Hamm Elephant *Megatron *Meowth *Merlin Mouse *Metro Stars hockey puck *Mew *Mezzo Piano *Mexican *Michelangelo *Mickey Mouse *Mike Wazowski *Milo *Mimic the Monkey *Minun *Minnesota Twins baseball *Minnesota Twins bear *Minnie Mouse *Mischievous *Miss Piggy *Moomin *Mowgli *Mr Bean *Mr Beans car *Mr Incredible *Mr Mystic *Mrs Bunny *Mrs Incredible *Mr Ugly *Mudkip *Mufasa *Mukku *Mulan *Mummy *My Melody N *Naito *Nala *Nascar Helmet *Naughty Neil *Nemo *Nerd *Nermal *New Jersey Nets basketball *New York Yankees baseball *Nivea truck *Nora *Nurse O *Obelix *Octogon *Octopus *Odie *Olaf (Frozen) *Olive *Olive Oyl *One-eyed monster *Oogie Boogie *Optimus Prime *Orange *Orlando Magic basketball *Owl P *Panda *Panther *Papa smurf *Parrot *Patrick Star *Paul Revere *P-chan *Pear *Pebbles Flintstone *Penguin (animal) *Penguin (DC comics) *Peppermint Patty *Percy the Small Engine *Perry The Platypus *Peter Pan *Peter Pez *Petunia Pig *Pez-A-Saur in Car *Philadelphia Kixx soccer ball *Philadelphia Phillies baseball *Phineas *Pikachu *Pierre Yamamoto *Pif the Dog *Pig (Angry Birds *Piglet *Pikachu *Pilchard *Pilgrim *Pilot boy *Pineapple *Pinga *Pingu *Pink Pam *Pink Panther *Pinkie Pie *Pinocchio *Pirate *Plusle (Prasle) *Pluto *Pocahontas *Polar Bear *Policeman *Policewoman *Polly Pumpkin *Pom Ponette *Pony-go-round *Popeye *Poppy (Trolls) *Pratical pig *Pretty Benda *Princess Leia *Psychedelic eye *Psychedelic flower *Psychedelic hand *Psyduck *Pumba *Pumkin *Puss nBoots R *Racing Car *Rabbit *Rainbow Dash *Randall (Monsters Inc.) *Raphael *Rapunzel (Tangled) *Raven *Red (Angry Birds) *Regular *Reindeer *Remy *Rex (Toy Story) *Rhino *Ricky *Rider Man *Ringmaster *Road Runner *Roar the Lion *Robby *Robin *Rocket Pen *Rody *Rody Boy *Roman (Asterix) *Roo *Rooster *Rudolph (Reindeer) *Rukario *Ryuukishi *R2D2 S *Sad *Sailor *Sam Snuffle *Samurai *San Francisco Giants cap (new 2010 logo) *San Francisco Giants baseball (retired) *Santa Claus *Sasha *Scarewolf *School Tool *Scooby-Doo *Scoop *Scrooge McDuck *Seatle Supersonics basketball *Shark *Sheik *Shell boy *Shere Kahn *Sheriff *She-saur *Shiromadoushi *Shocker Soldier *Shrek *Silly *Silver Glow *Simba *Skully *Slimy Sid *Slinky Dog *Smart Bee *Smiley *Smurf *Smurfette *Snoopy *Snorkmaiden *Snowball *Snow Man *Snow White *Snufkin *Sofia the First *Sour Blue Raspberry *Sour Green Apple *Sour Pineapple *Sour Watermelon *Space Gun *Spaceman *Space trooper *Sparefroh *Speedy Gonzales *Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) *Spider Man (Masked Rider) *Sponge Bob *Spook *Spud *Squidward Tentacles *Squishy (Monsters University) *Sulley (Monsters Inc.) *Suzuki *Staten Island Yankees baseball *Stella (Angry Birds) *Stewardess *Stormtrooper *Stuart the Minion *Super Bee *Superman *Sweden soccer ball *Sweet Chicken *Sweet Dandy *Sweet Ladybird *Sylvester T *Tamama Nitohei *Tasmanian Devil *Teddy (Bean) *Telephone *Thomas the Tank Engine *Thor *Thumper *Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Tiger *Tigger *Timon *Tim Tiger *Tinkerbell *TJ Bear *Tokimadoushi *Tom *Torchick *Toro Inoue *Toti *Treeco *Trendy Andy *Truck *Tuffy *Tweety Bird *Twilight Sparkle *Two-Face *Tyke U *Ultraman *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga *Ultra Seven *Uncle Sam *USA heart V *Valentine heart *Valtan *Vamp *Vucko Wolf W *Wallgreens truck *Washington Mystics basketball *Washington Wizards basketball *Webby Duck *Wendy *Wicket *Wile E. Coyote *Wink *Winnie the Pooh *Witch *Wolfman *Wolverine *Wonder Woman *Woodstock *Woody *Worlds Fair *Worm *Worried *Wounded soldier Y *Yappy Dog *Yasmine *Yoda *Yosemite Sam *Yoshi Z *Zielpunkt *Zinnafant Elephant *Zoe *Zombi *Zombie *Zorro